1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wiring harness arranging structure to be applied to a sliding door of a motor vehicle or the like, and more particularly to a wiring harness bending mechanism wherein a pair of link arms equipped with a wiring harness are capable of bending integrally with the wiring harness along with an opening and closing operation of the sliding door so that the door is allowed to open and close.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG.9 shows bending structure of a wiring harness protector disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laid-open No.63-113416 as a first prior art. This wiring harness protector 60 is formed of a protector body 61 and a cover 62 both made of synthetic resin and is bendable with a thin hinge portion 63 arranged in its middle portion. The cover 62 engages the protector body 61 by means of an engaging projection 64 and an engagement frame 65.
A wiring harness 66 is put in the protector body 61 and the cover 62 is put thereon so that the wiring harness 66 is protected from the outside. The protector body 61 is capable of bending integrally with the wiring harness 66 along bent portions of a vehicle body. The wiring harness 66 consists of electric wires and is fixed to the end of the wiring harness protector 60 with a vinyl tape 67.
FIG. 10 shows bending structure of a wiring harness protector disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laid-open No.61-202118 as a second prior art. This wiring harness protector 70 of synthetic resin is formed in a semicylindrical shape and is bendable with a bellows portion 71 arranged in its middle portion. Engagement portions 72 are protrusively-provided on both ends of the bellows portion 71 so that the wiring harness protector 70 can be fixedly bent about the bellows portion 71.
With respect to the first and second prior arts, however, when the wiring harness protector 60 or 70 is bent at the hinge portion 63 or the bellows portion 71 repeatedly, especially under a cold condition, the hinge portion 63 or the bellows portion 71 is deformed or damaged.
Therefore, the wiring harness could be exposed with poor protection. Furthermore, arrangement work of the above structures is troublesome and the parts cost is high.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a wiring harness bending mechanism wherein a wiring harness can be easily secured to a pair of link arms, the wiring harness can be securely protected, and the pair of link arms with smaller number of parts can be easily assembled in low cost.
In order to achieve the above object, as a first aspect of the present invention, a wiring harness bending mechanism comprises: a wiring harness; and first and second link arms each having a tubular portion to put the wiring harness therethrough, wherein a pair of convexities are formed on the first link arm and a pair of concavities to engage the convexities are formed on the second link arm.
As a second aspect of the present invention, in the structure with the above first aspect, the first link arm is formed of a pair of first divided link arms connected with a hinge portion and each having a convexity, and the second link arm is formed of a pair of second divided link arms connected with a hinge portion and each having a concavity.
As a third aspect of the present invention, in the structure with the above first aspect, a plate portion is provided projectingly from each of the tubular portions, and the pair of convexities are arranged on one end side of one plate portion and the pair of concavities are arranged on one end side of the other plate portion.
As a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the structure with the above third aspect, a fixing portion is provided on each of the other end sides of the respective plate portions for mounting the first and second link arms.
As a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the structure with the above third aspect, the wiring harness is bendably exposed between the tubular portions.
As a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the structure with the above first aspect, the first link arm is pivotably supported by a guide rail and the second link arm slidably engages the guide rail.
As a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the structure with the above first aspect, three or more link arms are provided instead of the first and second link arms and an intermediate link arm has the pair of convexities or the pair of concavities at each end side thereof.
According to the above-described structure of the present invention, the following advantages are provided.
(1) Since the convexity and the concavity integrally provided on the link arms engage each other, the link arms can be easily assembled with lower cost without using another connection means requiring other members. And, since the wiring harness can be protected by the tubular portions, the wiring harness does not wear off and is not damaged.
(2) Since each pair of divided link arms is connected with each hinge, assembly work of the link arms can be easily and effectively executed, thereby improving productivity and reducing manufacturing costs.
(3) Since the convexities and the concavities are connected at a position (i.e. the link portion) apart from center lines of the tubular portions, the link portion does not obstruct the wiring harness, thereby enabling the wiring harness to bend smoothly. And, the plate portion increases the bending rigidity of the link arm, which enables the link arms to be of synthetic resin.
(4) Since the plate portion can be fixed, for example, to a guide rail provided on a sliding door or to a slide block sliding along the guide rail, the wiring harness does not interfere with the fixing portions of the link arms, thereby ensuring smoother movement of the link arms and the wiring harness.
(5) Since the wiring harness can be bent with a small force without interfering with a link portion of the link arms, the link arms can bend smoothly and damaging of the wiring harness can be prevented.
(6) The link arms can absorb an opening/closing stroke of the sliding door when the guide rail is set to a sliding door, for example, of a motor vehicle, which enables continuous power feeding to the sliding door through the wiring harness.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.